


Too Late to Say Sorry, Too Late to Hear Forgive Me

by HeartBeatWay (Sunshine_is_mine)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (But only briefly mentioned) - Freeform, (IDK you be the judge), Allison's dead, Angst, End of a Friendship, Everyone Else is Alive, F/M, Hurt Scott, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, No Happy Ending (Excluding Scott kinda), Sad, Sorry Letter, Too Late To Make Nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_is_mine/pseuds/HeartBeatWay
Summary: After the nogitsune Stiles is left feeling lonely and hurt. Allison is dead, Scott is left feeling hollow.Scott ignores Stiles in his time of need. Scott ruins his relationship with everyone else. Stiles and the pack turn their backs on Scott.This is the aftermath. 5 years later...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Too Late to Say Sorry, Too Late to Hear Forgive Me

Mom,

  
I was starting to smile again and I noticed how you smiled back at me. You looked so happy like you got your son back. But, I don't think I was ever really back you know. I found reasons to smile again and at first it was easy, but than it started to feel exhausting always trying to find something to smile about. 

  
I remember before I never needed a reason. I was just blissfully happy. I know a lot of people that it was just ignorance. But, it was just because I never witness hardships. The worse thing that I ever had to worry about before my whole life changed was passing my classes.

  
I finally realized what was missing in my life and that was purpose. It may seem melodramatic because when I left you I was only 17, but it's true. I'm sorry I couldn't find it back home. But, I just needed to experience something bigger than me. Bigger that our small town. 

  
I always wanted to help people the way you do. That's why I joined the military as a medic. Mom it's great. I know how you feel when you help your patients, it's a really good feeling. I saved people. I made it possible for them to get back home. 

  
I'm just sorry I couldn't get myself back to you. I regret leaving the way I did. I'm sorry that I left without telling you what I had planned, but once I had the thought I just ran with. But, I don't regret joining the military. I've been able to see a lot a places, meet really amazing people, and build a life for myself that I could be proud of. 

  
I'm sorry that I've left you for good now, but I hope this letter helps you have some type of closure. Tell Mr. Stilinski hi for me and that I'm sorry for everything. Also, I wrote a letter to Stiles. I'm not sure what his address is now, but maybe if Mr. Stilinski doesn't mind giving it to you, you could let Theo know. 

  
I love you so much Mom. Please don't stay sad for too long. 

  
\--Scott

  
**The Funeral**

  
Theo stood at the alter. He looked around at the people in attendance. Some where brothers that he and Scott served with others were people that Scott met before joined the same company. He saw people that were about Scott's age that he probably grew up with. He was happy to see a big turn out for Scott. 

  
Theo had a lump in his throat. He tired to swallow it down as best he could, but it felt lodged in the bottom of his throat. "I had the pleasure of serving with Scott. He always had this way of keeping us calm, even guys who served longer than him. The other guys would tell him that he had to have been a warrior in his past life to have been able to keep calm during the most extreme times." 

  
His voice shook but he pressed on. "I'm alive today because of Scott. I lost my leg but I didn't lose my life. I was able to come back home to my family because he acted with courage in the face of danger. Scott always stayed positive, he always gave us a reason to smile on the bleakest of days. Scott had heart. The guys would tease him and tell him that he had the same characteristics as a golden retriever but was as fierce as a lion." He gave a sad chuckle. 

  
"Scott was loyal to a fault. He was the type of soul the world at times didn't seem to deserve but somehow got. On the behalf of the brothers present today, at home and overseas." He looked over to Mrs. "We thank your son who was a great medic and a great soldier."

  
The casket was aligned with pictures of Scott and the men he served with. It was a mixture of them goofing around, playing cards, or standing together looking ready for battle. Mrs. McCall appreciated the pictures that were sent to her for today. 

  
Everyone stood as the guns were fired. 

  
The sky was filled of fluffy clouds and the sun was shining brightly. It was as if even the world refused to be gloomy for Scott's sake. Some of the men that he served with that were able to make it shook her hand and thanked her for her son. She cried when each told her that if not for her son they wouldn't have made it home. 

  
It made it easier to know the lives her son touched. The men who would risk their lives for one another who had formed a brotherhood. It filled her heart with joy knowing that before her son's death he was able to find his own happiness. And to know he found a family away from home.

Stiles never moved away. Even after prestigious college's that sent him acceptance letters, he choice to go to a university in his hometown. Even though Stiles and Scott never repaired their relationship that didn't stop Mrs. McCall and Mr. Stilinski's relationship for becoming strong and developing into something more. So, she knew where Stiles lived. She gave Theo the address to the renovated Hale house out in the preserve.

Theo went to the secluded house deep in the woods. He knocked on the door and Derek opened it.

  
"Yes?" Derek looked at Theo cautiously. Thinking that perhaps he was lost or worse that he was a daring hunter. He Kind of looked the part.

  
"Hello, Derek. I'm here to see Stiles."

  
"Who are you and how do you know where we live?" Derek asked his claws extending out of sight.

  
"You can put the claws away Derek. Melissa let me know were you two were shacked up at. Now, Can you please call Stiles? I like to say why I'm here once. I don't like repeating myself."

  
Derek was surprised that he knew about his kind. He didn't hear the lie in Theo's response he gave him a once over before moving out of the way. "Sure come on in."

  
He walked in and sat at the island. Derek called out for Stiles. Stiles came out from the hallway. He looked curious as to who and what the guy was here for.

  
"Hello, Stiles."

  
"Hello?"

  
"I'm Theo. I served with Scott. It actually why I'm here. I have something that I was asked to deliver to you from Scott." He stood up and pulled out a letter from is back pocket and reached out to hand it to Stiles.

  
"I don't want it. I told Scott that we have nothing to say to him and I don't want to hear what he has to say. Just because he asked his new friend to bring it for him doesn't mean I'm going to open it."

  
D could sense anger coming from Theo in waves. The quick change in emotions had Derek on edge, especially when he smelt the underlying scent of sadness. "Maybe you should listen."

  
"Listen you little shit. I didn't come all this way to your little hideout just to watch you two play house. I came here as a favor for someone I love." He stood up and slammed the letter down onto the island. "Read it or don't. I guess it doesn't matter now. If you couldn't forgive him five years ago why the hell should it matter in death." He stormed out. 

  
Derek and Stiles stood in shock and what they just heard. Scott is dead. Stiles looked at the letter on the island, but he couldn't breath. His chest was rising and falling so fast, everything around him was starting to come out of focus. 

  
"Calm down. Breath!" D told him. But he couldn't hear he was to busy freaking out. He passed out.

  
Four days later. 

  
Stiles sat down at the island. He had been avoiding the kitchen this whole time. He kept trying to lie to himself telling himself that it wasn't real, it was just a dream. But the lie didn't seem to work when he saw Derek look at him with such sorrow. 

  
His hands shook as he picked up the letter. His name was written across in Scott's handwriting. He took a deep breath and turned the envelope around and ripped it open. 

Stiles,

  
I've written letter after letter and each one ended up in the trash. I don't know why this seems harder than walking up to you those few times back at school but it does. I just want a chance to explain to make you understand that I know everything was my fault.

  
I pushed you away, I just didn't realize that I pushed you too far. For that I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself. Because I was so focused on losing Allison I didn't see anything else. I didn't see that I was losing you too.

  
But her dying was difficult to get through because it's wasn't like we just broke up. I was never going to see her again and I couldn't take the pain of knowing that. I just couldn't accept it. 

  
I loved her so much that when I lost her I couldn't see anything. I was so consumed from the grief it was slowly eating away at my soul. Her dying was the hardest thing I ever had to face. I was so lost, I didn't even think about you. How alone and guilty you must've felt. How afraid you must've been.

I messed up with everyone. 

  
I know her dad hates me. He thinks I never loved her. He never thought I was worthy of her and I can say now that I agree. He saw me around town with different girls. But, it wasn't that I didn't care about her or that I was over her death. It was from the pain of not having her in my life any more and I didn't want to face it. I kept trying to numb the pain by using those girls. Another mistake in a long list of mistakes.

  
I don't know if you'll ever read this, but this is the only way I can get it all off my chest. I went to therapy. Had a good amount of sessions before she finally got me to face all the hurt I tried so damn hard to ignore. I finally believed that smiling again wan't betraying Allison, but commemorating her in a way.

  
When I finally got the courage to go talk to you, I knew it would be difficult. But I didn't realize the damage I caused along the way. I couldn't see past my hurt and for that I broke my brother's heart. I didn't ever mean to make you think that I blamed you. I could never because it wasn't your fault. 

  
This probably doesn't matter, but I'm happy you were all able to form stronger friendships while also becoming a family. At first I was angry and felt betrayed, when I saw you all together. But, then I realized I felt what you felt all along. I only had myself to blame.

  
You are my best friend and my brother and I was yours. I'm sorry I ruined everything. I know I can't ever make it up to you. It breaks my heart knowing how I treated you and how I made you feel. If you ever see Mr. Argent can you do me one last favor and tell him sorry. 

  
I love you and I wish nothing but the best for you. 

-Scott

  
By the end of the letter, Stiles couldn't stop crying. It felt like his heart was being crushed again. He hadn't felt that way since high school. All along he thought that Scott didn't understand why he was angry. Why he was hurt. He felt like Scott only wanted him back was because nobody wanted anything to do with him. Which made him cry harder remembering how everyone turn their backs on Scott.

  
No one gave him a chance to explain. No one gave him a shot at redemption. Everyone told him it was too late to be sorry. He hurt Scott more than Scott ever hurt him. He was angry because he felt alone and lost at the time. Stiles was so wrapped in his guilt and loneliness that he didn't stop to think about how Scott was handling it. 

  
Scott wasn't the only one who lost themselves in their on grief, he did too.

  
He was too young and dumb to realize that he wasn't the only one hurting. He was too shellfish to realize that though he was hurting Scott was hurting more because he lost the person he loved. In the end, Scott ended up losing two people that he loved the most and Stiles only had himself to blame. If he wasn't so proud and stuck in the past he and Scott could've moved forward and got to know each other again. They could've rebuilt what they once had. Scott tired calling him a year after he left. No one knew where Scott ended up. Scott only was able to get two words out before Stile told him not to call him again and hung up. 

  
He'll always hate himself for that.

He and Derek went to the funeral. He saw Scott's brightly crooked smiled in the pictures with the new family he made for himself. He smiled and cried when Theo gave his speech about Scott. It was just like Scott to make other people happy even when he wasn't.

  
He felt jealous looking at the different people in the pictures that got to witness Scott at his greatest. He knew he had no right to. Scott was the one to reach out to him and he turned Scott down every time.

  
There was one in particular that caught his eye. Theo had his arm around Scott's head, like in a headlock. Scott's smile was big, from ear to ear. The vein on his forehead was popping out. He looked so happy. Scott and Theo were in a lot of the pictures together. Maybe Scott had found someone to replace him in the end.

  
Erica cried on Boyd's shoulder. Liam, Isaac, Lydia, and Jackson all stood in the back comforting one another. No one got to meet the Scott that Theo and the other soldiers got to know. No one ever reached out to Scott to tell him he was forgiven. In the end, it was all heartache that they only had themselves to blame. Because Scott found away to move on. Despite them, Scott found a reason to smile again and that was mostly thanks to Theo.

\--End--


End file.
